Daine and Numair's Mission
by elphadora333
Summary: Set months after the Immortal War, Daine and Numair are sent by the King to discover the source of a mysterious immortal causing a famine to sweep across the land
1. The Unicorn

Daine strode carefully through the tall grass surrounding the castle. She was intent on finding the wounded immortal she heard was in the vicinity. From a few feet away, she heard a trill as Kitten signaled to her.

"What is it Kitten? Did you find something?" Daine asked her dragon as she spotted her tail wrapping around the trunk of a tree.

Kitten trilled three times, signaling to Daine she had found the immortal they were looking for.

Peering carefully around the tree, Daine saw a beautiful luminescent white unicorn, its fur radiating sunlight in all directions, causing her to have to squint as she looked at it.

"Good job Kitten," Daine told the dragon, patting it on the head. She then knelt to the unicorn, peeling its sweat soaked hair away from its eyes.

"Who hurt you dear one?" Daine asked it, noticing the large gash in the side of its leg. The unicorn showed her pictures of a rouge stormwing, intent on drinking the blood of the unicorn. Food had been scarce lately because of the nationwide famine. The only unusual thing was that stormwings were having issues finding food. There were so many starving peasants that they should be having a feast on the bodies of poor starving peasants.

Daine reached inside herself for the copper fire she knew dwelt within her, pulling just one strand; the unicorn's wounds were not that serious, and busied herself repairing its leg. Several minutes later, the unicorn was standing, licking Daine's face.

She giggled. "Run off now, and be careful of stormwings!" she called after it as it raced back through the tall grass.

Daine glanced up at the setting sun with caution. "Come on, Kitten," she said. "If there are rouge stormwings about it's best to be back at the castle before dark. We had better hurry."

She focused for a second, before transforming her body into a sleek black eagle. Taking flight, she soared over the grass fields and forest, the castle now in sight. Kitten sailed behind her- the dragon's wings had grown strong enough for small flights, and this was a good one for the dragon to practice.

Daine and Kitten sailed over the turrets of the castle, landing on a large window ledge high on a tower. The ledge was much larger than normal, and was enclosed in a wrought iron fence, courtesy of Numair. He had discovered that Daine had taken a fancy to landing in bird shape on the ledge that had been there before, then transforming back into human shape. Concerned for her safety, he had extended it and put the railing up.

Smiling slightly, she slipped back through the window and landed deftly on her feet in their large bedroom. Kitten chirped a greeting to Numair, who was working silently at the desk.

He had turned when he'd heard Daine's feet land on the flagstones.

"Magelet! Didn't you just leave?" he glanced disgruntledly at the sky outside. "Oh, I must have lost track of time. I'm glad you got back before dark."

She shrugged. "It's not like I can't take care of myself, honestly you worry too much."

He stood up and stretched his long legs before approaching her. "It's only been a few months since the end of the war, and we still aren't sure about all the immortals that have been left behind. All I'm saying is that it's best to be cautious, just for now." He brushed a hand softy along the length of her arm.

She sighed with resignation. Numair could be a pain in her ass, but he was right most of the time. It never hurt to be too careful.

Later, as they climbed into bed, she told him about the unicorn she had found injured.

"So there are rouge stormwings in the area?" Numair asked her.

"I can't tell. That's what the unicorn _told_ me attacked it, but it's hard to form concepts from just the images they give you. I wish I could talk to some immortals better!" Flustered, she slammed her head back into the pillow with a huff.

Numair reached his long arms across the width of the bed and pulled her close to him. "We just have to take it one step at a time, Magelet. The famine is making everyone stressed, myself and the King included."

"I just feel so useless, cooped up in and around the palace all day, I want to do something to help."

She felt his shoulders shrug from behind her, his large mass moving the mattress. "That might all change tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to glare at Numair.

"I'm sorry Daine, the King has asked me not to tell you until his council meeting tomorrow."

Daine was angry. She sat up, her body rigid, Kitten trilling from the foot of the bed at the sight of Daine upset. "What do you mean you can't tell me? I thought now that we were to be married you were supposed to tell me things. Isn't that what married people do? Ma and Pa seemed to in the Realm of the Gods"

Numair placed his hand on her shoulder, gently drawing her back down to his level. "All I can tell you is that we're leaving the day after next to do something for the King regarding the famine. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow."

She nodded, content. That would have to do for now. She felt a large hand start stroking her hair, and she fell asleep dreaming of foreign lands and strange immortals.


	2. A New Immortal

Daine awoke the next morning, bleary eyed, to harsh morning sunlight streaming through the window. She groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Then she smiled. It would be fair wondrous to have another mission. She had been so busy during the Immortal War, it felt strange to not be busy.

Pulling her clothes on, Daine called to Kitten before launching herself out the window. It was a new tactic Numair had been having her practice. Shifting in the air was slightly more difficult, because she knew if she messed up she would be splat on the ground.

Mere seconds into the freefall, she succeeded in shifting into an elegant golden tailed hawk, Kitten trailing behind her, her small wings outstretched.

Daine smiled to herself. She was proud of how much Kitten had grown in the past few months, even though now she was only able to fly for a few minutes at a time, and it was difficult for her to start without an advanced freefall.

As they were soaring over the palace outskirts, she saw a guard signal to her by raising his hand. She landed behind a pillar, and pulled on the robe that Kitten was clutching in her mouth.

Daine approached the guard.

"Do you have a message for me?" Daine asked him.

He nodded his head, and beckoned for her to come closer. She approached cautiously, trying to get a good look at his face which was shrouded in darkness from the deep cowl of his hood.

Suddenly, Kitten began trilling furiously, and Daine took a hasty step backwards, but not in enough time to get away from the dagger the man suddenly pulled from beneath his cloak.

He still didn't speak as he rushed towards her, the only sound a low and guttural animal noise. Daine reacted quickly, shifting into a strong lynx, before she could pounce, Kitten flew out from behind her into the man's facing, flapping her wings and clawing at his shoulders with her new talons. Daine quickly shifted back and pulled her robe back on, before rushing forward and grabbing some rope from the pocket.

The man lay on the ground, dazed from Kitten's attack. Daine quickly and efficiently bound him up, just as other guards began running towards her.

"Mistress Daine!" one of them shouted. "What is it?"

She quickly told them what had happened, and one of the guards moved towards the man to pull off his hood.

They all gasped when his face was revealed. It was not a man's face at all, but the face of an immortal. An immortal Daine had never seen before. His face and body were human shaped enough, but his skin was black and reptilian, his eyes large bulbous sockets full of dark orbs. He grinned at them, revealing long incisors.

"Who are you?" Daine asked, trying to get a connection with the immortals mind. She struggled, sweat pouring down her face. The thing seemed to be too human for her to communicate.

"My name is Srix, I am an Urk." The thing hissed, it's voice barely human. "We are the most powerful immortal species to ever grace this lowly realm."

"It was you," Daine exclaimed. "You injured the unicorn!"

Srix laughed, his chest shaking despite the restraints around his wrists and ankles. "We will bring about the downfall of this world. It is ours now."

Daine was shaking with rage at this immortal whom had injured the poor unicorn. Before she could react, hurried steps sounded from the pathway behind her.

She turned to see Numair and Alanna, who was here for the King's meeting this afternoon, rushing towards them.

"What happened? What is this thing?" Alanna called, sword already drawn.

One of the guards started to explain to her as Numair rushed towards Daine.

He gripped her cheek with one large hand, his face and eyes taut with concern. "What happened Daine? Are you ok?" He asked, noticing the scratches on her cheek. In one moment his face changed from concern to anger and he whirled to face Srix.

"Did you hurt my wife?" He asked the creature.

Srix laughed again. "My species will hurt you all in time. Not even your precious wife will be safe anymore."

Numair shrugged his wide shoulders. "We'll face you, just like all the other immortals who have caused problems. Guards, take him to the dungeons. The King will want to question him more."

The guards around Alanna started to move, but before they could, Srix lunged sideways towards Daine, so fast he was a blur in the air.

"I will die before I betray the secrets of my clan. And I'm taking this bitch with me." He grabbed Daine's shoulders and launched sideways off the perimeter wall, taking Daine with him.

Daine's scream was lost among the cries of those above. Alanna was yelling something incomprehensible, Kitten was trilling loudly, and Daine could tell she was trying to magic something out of her capabilities. Numair yelled her name with such pain that it caused Daine to focus in the brief seconds of freefall.

The world around her froze. This was just like her dives off the ledge of their room, only now she had to get rid of a heavy seven foot scaled immortal.

Daine acted quickly, transforming her legs into a bears strong hindquarters and kicked, the immortal fell from her grasp at the same time as Numair's black colored magic raced down the face of the wall to knock the immortals face back. He plummeted to the ground with a sickening crunch, propelled by the force of Daine's kick and Numair's magic. This would not be like the time in the Realm of the Gods when Daine fell off the cliff, she could shift here.

It would be a mere second till she hit the ground herself, and she shifted into a brilliant bald eagle, pulling out of the dive with ease and grace. She thought she felt a warm caress around her body, and suddenly she was being hauled back up to the people on the wall. Her eagle body sparkled with Numair's gift, and she knew if she hadn't shifted he would've been just in time to rescue her.

As Daine perched on Numair's shoulder she realized she had almost never seen him or Alanna that livid. Numair was only beaten out by the time he had rescued her from the spidrens.

Numair barely paused to let her land before he was racing off in the direction of the palace. Alanna wasn't far behind, stopping briefly to give the guards orders.

Numair ducked into their rooms, Daine still perched on his shoulder. He left her in the bedroom for the few seconds it would take for her to shift and put on clothes.

When Daine emerged from the bedroom, she was accosted by both Numair and Alanna.

"Come here Daine, I have to heal you," Alanna said, beckoning her forward.

"I'm fair fine really." Daine said. "It was just a few scratches. I gave him a good fight."

Numair stood by solemnly the whole time Alanna was healing her scratches. Daine hated when he got like that sometimes. So much more protective than he needed to be. She saved herself before his gift even had time to intervene.

Finishing, Alanna reassured Daine she would see her later at the King's meeting and exited, with a meaningful glance at Numair.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Numair swept Daine into a tight embrace. "That was so scary," Numair whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. "Never do that again."

"Numair," Daine mumbled into his shoulder. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

He pulled back, staring at her. Surprisingly he chuckled as he led her over to the couch in the sitting room. "You should nap quickly before we have lunch. After a mental scare like that the regenerative properties of a nap are quite effective. One researcher noted-"

He stopped as Daine groaned. "If I take a quick nap will you promise to _not_ tell me what that researcher said?"

He laughed and grabbed a book from the table beside the couch before sitting down.

"I thought I was supposed to nap?" Daine asked, her arms crossed.

Numair simply patted his lap, as a gesture for her to lay her head there. "I'm not letting you out of my sight for the next few days." Noticing her look, he continued. "I know I know, I'm a crazy old badger but you'll just have to get used to me I suppose."

Laughing she laid her head down contently and fell asleep.


	3. The King's Council

Daine arose just after midday to the smell of freshly baked bread. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she realized Numair was holding a piece of freshly baked bread under her nose.

She groaned and sat up. "Better than wakeflower I s'pose."

He laughed. "After I threatened to use it on you in Carthak I know you've been adverse. So I figured I would try something different. And besides, you need to eat something."

Daine wasn't complaining. Her head was spinning from the exertion of earlier. She hadn't eaten breakfast. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Just before one. The King's meeting starts in thirty minutes, so you should probably get dressed."

He left the room to give her some privacy as she changed from her shredded tunic and pants into a nicer one fit for a meeting with the King. Once she was dressed. She stuffed the bread and some fruit into her mouth. As she was eating, she thought of something. "Where's Kit?" She called to Numair.

He strode back into the room. Alanna held a training sessions for the Queen's riders just before lunch. Kitten decided it was boring to watch you sleep so she's just watching."

Daine sighed. Of course Kitten would decide watching people bash each other with swords was interesting. "Well I want her to be at the meeting. 'sides, she'll be angry all day if she misses it."

Numair sighed. "I'll make sure she's there. But Magelet we really have to hurry."

Feeling heavy. Daine stood up and followed Numair out of their rooms. He locked the door behind them and started swiftly down the hallway.

She had to jog to keep up with his long strides. "Say the King must have some important for you to be hurrying off like this."

Numair slowed his pace a little so she could walk comfortably. Giving her a withering glance he said, "you have no idea. This is almost as important as the Immortal War. And I wish I could keep you out of it. You've done enough for this Kingdom already."

She stared at him indignantly. "This is my Kingdom now too you know."

He was saved the liberty of responding as they arrived at the King's council chambers. Numair was always included in these meetings. Daine only when the King needed her skills for something.

They were the last to arrive, and Daine was pleased to see Kitten sitting in a seat next to Alanna. There were two empty chairs on either side of Kitten and Alanna, so Daine and Numair were forced to sit separately.

She pushed a squawking Kitten into the empty chair so Daine could sit next to Alanna. She needed at least one comforting face next to her. She always felt intimidated at the council meetings with so many face she didn't recognize.

King Jonathon gave her a brief nod as she sat down, while Thayet greeted her warmly with a smile and a wave. Duke Gareth also inclined his head to her, but Daine could see worry in all their eyes.

Finally Jonathon began to speak. "You all know I don't like to beat around the bush with a lot of formalities so we shall get started right away. We are here to discuss what action should be taken against this new breed of immortal known as the 'Urk'. We first discovered their settlement about 50 miles south of here a couple of weeks ago. They had been terrorizing a village; stealing their livestock and killing humans. We put it off as a matter that had to be dealt with, but with no urgency. Thayet will tell you what happened next."

Thayet cleared her throat, her beautiful face pinching. "We send two rider groups out to deal with the Urk's. Our first choice was obviously diplomacy; giving them lands or anything they might desire within our means. However they attacked and both rider groups were viciously slaughtered." She wiped a tear from her eye and Jonathon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The only known person to have survived one of their attacks is sitting right here." The King waved a hand at Daine and she blushed. "Please explain to those who have not heard what occurred this morning."

Daine did the best she could to retell the story clearly and concisely. Alanna, who had also been on the wall earlier, chimed in when necessary.

She was greeted with silence as she finished.

"This is most unnerving." Duke Gareth said calmly, placing his elbows on the table. "Now we must discuss what should be done about this colony who seeks to wipe us out."

"It appears." Numair interjected.

"Please explain," Duke Gareth said.

"We only have the word of that one Urk about their intentions. Perhaps he has gone rouge or is a plant."

"It matters not," an olive skinned man at the end of the table said. "These immortal scum should be wiped from the country. It was mistake to let them remain in the first place."

Daine, who had spoken for the immortals rights to remain in Tortall started to speak. Before she could utter a word, Alanna placed a warning hand on her shoulder. "Now is not that time."

Kitten chirped angrily in defense of her owner, and the King silenced her with a glance.

Thayet sighed. "What I really want to know before I take any action against these creatures is what they are? How did they come about? And how is it that we've never seen or heard anything of them before?"

Numair cleared his throat. "I've been doing some investigating on that topic since Jonathon approached me with this issue a few weeks ago. I believe they are a new species. A cross-breed of sorts. I noticed they seemed to have some resemblance with the basilisk species, and after conference with Tkaa, I have to agree that a basilisk has bred with another immortal. I am still unsure of that second immortals identity. Perhaps a Coldfang."

Daine shuddered. She did not recollect fondly on her encounter with the immortal known as the Coldfang.

There were gaps around the table and people began whispering to one another. It was unheard of for immortals to breed with others of a different species, at least in recent years. Obviously the stormwings had originally come about by some species breeding with humans.

Another man spoke up. "Then we need to eliminate them. Now!" He yelled as he pounded a fist on the table.

Jonathon considered him. "Right now it seems to me that is the best option. Since they were not here when we decided to let the immortals stay after the end of the war, we have no responsibility to allow them to."

Daine shot up out of her seat. "We can't just eliminate an entire species!" She said loudly. Alanna placed a hand on her arm but Daine shook it off.

"I'll go and I'll figure out what they want. Just give me some time before you decide to slaughter them."

Jonathon sighed and regarded her. "Very well. I will give you two weeks. But if they do anything dangerous while you're there we will send troops in."

She nodded her head. She had to concede something. "I want Numair to come with me."

"Alright. He's been driving me crazy with his academia anyway." A small smile. "Take the Lioness too, she's been too bored after the end of the war."

Beside her, Alanna huffed. "I just like things to be interesting."

Realizing the call for dismissal, Daine whistled at Kitten who scampered off the chair and almost bowled Numair over.

He just eyed Daine. "What have you gotten us into now Magelet?"


	4. Preparations

**Sorry for the short chapter! I already have another done that will be up in the next few days. Thanks for the reads. Feel free to review, i have a feeling this will be a pretty long story.**

Daine spent the next few days preparing for the journey to the Urk colony. She was happy that both Numair and the Lioness would be accompanying her, they were some of the fiercest fighters in all of Tortall.

Numair had surprised her the day after the meeting with an armor set for Kitten.

When he presented it to her he said, "I just figured since her scales are still hardening you would want her to have some protection against the claws of the Urk's."

Daine had launched onto him in a huge hug. Numair had set her down, embarrassed, ruffling his hair. "Geez Magelet I didn't think you would be that happy about this." She just responded with a big kiss which he returned happily.

Daine payed a visit to the armory to get new strings and arrows for her longbow. She had a feeling she would need it. She even grabbed one of her prized possessions. A griffin fletched arrow. They had saved her life many times in the past. Even though she only had a few left, it was important to have one on this dangerous of a mission.

Finally, the night before their departure dawned. Daine surveyed the room which was in disarray. Packs of food, weapons, and camping items littered the floor of their bedroom, and Numair's desk was even more cluttered than ever.

She turned to stare out the large window across from the bed, the chilled night air making her shiver in her nightgown. Kitten was already asleep at the foot of the bed, so Daine enjoyed the brief moments of silence the night brought. Even her bat friends were strangely quiet for this hour. The calm before the storm.

Daine lifted her head up as arms snaked around her waist. Numair stood behind her, his warm body strong and comforting.

"It's not too late to back out you know. Jon will eliminate the colony and we won't have to worry about it anymore."

She turned and eyed him, still in his embrace. "You know I could never turn my back on saving creatures, no matter how bad or corrupt."

He placed his chin on the top of her head, stroking her back. "I know. You can't blame a husband for trying though."

Daine smiled at the memory of their wedding. It had been two months after the end of the war, when the leaves were just turning. More than half the audience had been Daine's animal friends, and other then them it had been a small gathering of their closest friends and family. They had spent a week relaxing in a small cabin up in the mountains where Daine grew up, and it was the most peaceful time she could remember since before her mother had died. When they returned there had been talk; there was always talk when relating to Daine and Numair. Most had expressed concern at the young age Daine had been married. But Daine knew she was secure in her love for Numair, and she wanted as much time with him as possible.

Suddenly filled with love for the man in her embrace, she wrapped her arms around him and held tighter. They stood like that for a good while. Eventually, Numair lifted her chin so their eyes met, before he placed his lips carefully on hers. She went limp in his arms, heat coursing through her entire body. It had been so long since they had a nice moment together; the Kingdom kept them both busy.

Gradually they moved towards the bed, still kissing and touching, but Daine stifled a yawn. Numair laughed. "Time for bed Magelet", he said gently as he brushed hair away from her face.

She began to protest; she wasn't tired! But Numair drew her back into his arms. Feeling the warmth of his body and the covers Daine fell asleep snuggled against the man she loved and a few of her People friends who had suspiciously wormed their way into her bed.


	5. The Journey

Daine awoke the next morning as the sun was rising. They were to leave a little while after dawn. Gently scooting out of bed, so as not to wake Numair who was not a morning person. She pulled on her traveling clothes and set to work making final preparations on their packing.

Numair rose a few minutes later, but it took him at least a half hour of tidying and reading to say one word. "Where are we meeting the Lioness," he managed to grunt.

Daine smiled at him. "The stables," she glanced outside at the rapidly rising sun. "And we have to be out there soon. Alanna said she would bring coffee and breakfast for the road."

"Coffee is the only reason I'm up this early trust me."

Daine enlisted the help of some of the palace dogs to help carry their stuff down to the stables. "Thanks fellows," she called to them, as they jumped on her and licked her face.

She giggled even as they began to make their way back up to the palace, and their owners.

Daine sobered as she saw Alanna's grim face approaching from the stables.

"What's wrong?" Numair asked her.

"Daine." Alanna said gently. "It's Cloud. He's ill."

Daine felt panic grip her throat. That was what the nagging sick sensation she had been feeling was. She'd just been too busy with preparations to even notice Cloud was sick.

Numair reached for her, but Daine was already rushing towards the stables. What she saw and felt made her grimace. Her wild magic was roaring with the sickness Cloud was feeling, who was panting in his stall. Daine unlocked the gate quickly and entered.

Cloud, what's wrong? She asked her mare. He told her he had been feeling off ever since dinner last night.

"Numair," Daine yelled. "Check into what Cloud ate for dinner last night while I heal him. It's bad." She said nervously. "It's going to take me a while."

Alanna had also entered the stables. "Take all the time you need. We aren't really in a rush anyways."

Daine nodded grimly as she began to feel panic set in. What if she wasn't able to heal Cloud? Tears welled in her eyes. He was old, but he had been her only friends for months after the death of her mother. He had saved her from becoming lost into the pack, and countless times since.

You'll do fine, the mare told her weakly. I've watched you heal People in much worse condition than me.

Daine sat down on the rough straw of the stall. Placing her hands on Cloud's forehead, she reached for the copper fire deep within her, and started to battle the dark things nibbling away at Cloud's wildness and life-force.

Daine didn't know how long she spent healing Cloud. She came back to consciousness because a hand was roughly shaking her shoulders.

"Daine, Daine," She opened her eyes blearily and was met with Numair's dark brown ones. She felt exhausted, sweat was pouring out of every part of her body, and she felt limp and clammy.

"Whaa…" she began.

"He's fine," Numair said gently. "You finished. And it's a good thing too, you've exhausted yourself. Why was this healing so hard on you?"

"I don't know," Daine said shakily, attempting to rise. Numair reached out a hand to help her and she fell limp into his grasp. Alanna stood leaning against the wall of the stall, her eyes dark.

"It felt almost like the sickness was trying to get at me. That's never happened before. It's fair silly really."

This time Alanna spoke. "We really do have to get going now, if we want to make camp where we planned before dark."

Daine nodded weakly. "You can ride on my horse," Numair said. "Cloud can follow us and that will give you both a chance to rest."

Daine mumbled her agreement, already thinking fondly of the nap she was going to take on Numair's horse. Then Daine cursed herself. Why had she been so weak the last few days? She felt drained after her battle with the Urk, and now she felt like she had almost burned out after a simple healing.

It took them the lesser part of an hour to get all the gear loaded onto the pack horse. Numair helped Daine onto his black gelding, Alanna mounting her stallion. Finally they headed out of the paddock gate and out the side entrance to the palace grounds. This way, they could avoid the early morning traffic on the main street by cutting through the woods and heading south.

Daine fell asleep against Numair's broad chest almost as soon as the gentle back and forth of the horse started. She had a short conversation with Numair's gelding before she fell asleep.

I'll try not to make the ride too bumpy. He had told her. She told him not to worry, she would only be asleep for about an hour.

Sleep is good. Sleep is regenerative. Daine almost laughed out loud. The gelding was exactly like Numair.

Cloud assured Daine he was fine, and just needed a few hours of walking without her weight. With that comforting thought in mind, she was gone to the world.

Daine did awake around an hour later, the sun still steadily rising in the sky. It was not yet midday but her stomach growled with hunger.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and felt a rumbling sensation in Numair's chest. "That's when I know you're awake, Magelet, when your stomach is thinking about food."

"I am quite hungry," Daine admitted as Numair reached into the saddle bag and handed her a role and some fruit.

Daine felt back to herself once they stopped for lunch, the sun now high in the sky. She convinced Numair that both she and Cloud were well enough to ride by themselves.

It felt good to ride Cloud, to have a little freedom from the confines of the castle. She wasn't meant for indoor living. She was content to stay with Cloud, having conversations with the sarcastic mare until the rode out of the forest in the middle of the afternoon and emerged at the forefront of a large open prairie.

Daine felt the wind whipping through her hair, and she was no longer content to be a passenger. She told Cloud she was going to shift.

Alright, he said. Just don't look at me when red hair and long nose look back and don't see you sitting on me anymore.

She laughed before taking her feet out of the saddle. Cloud slowed to a trot so she could stand for a few seconds on his back. Jumping a little, she was airborne for only a split second before she became an eagle. She wanted something with a long wingspan so she could feel the great prairie breeze. Free from the confines of the castle at last, Daine soared high over the heads of the travelers. With her great eagle eyes she saw Alanna smile and point above her head. Numair glanced up, his smile radiant against his dark tanned skin.

Casually, she banked down and perched on a large outcropping of rocks.

Come run with me, Cloud said. Daine agreed, having mastered her shifting over the last few months. She no longer felt the need to run and lose herself. Partly it was the magic Numair had performed, but she partly believed it to be Numair himself. She could never leave him; not even for all the freedom the wild offered.

Daine decided to give Alanna, and probably her horse Darkmoon as well, a surprise. She shifted into a gold colored mare with a white mane and tail. She looked exactly like Moonlight, Alanna's first horse whom she had seen paintings of.

Cantering over to the group with a whinny, Alanna let out a large laugh at the sight of Daine.

"Good one," she joked. "Nice to see your Granddam again isn't it Darkmoon," she asked the horse beneath her, rubbing his mane.

You are not Moonlight. Darkmoon told Daine. Daine apologized to Darkmoon who responded he didn't much care who she was, it was just nice to see a familiar People again.

Daine spent the rest of the afternoon on the prairie running with Cloud. Finally, late into the evening, the sun began to set and they made their way to a small clearing at the edge of another forest where they were to make camp.

She trotted behind a tree and shifted back to her human form, her muscles sore after hours spent in a different shape. Alanna handed her tunic and breeches from the front side of the tree which Daine pulled on gratefully.

They made camp quickly, Numair trying and failing to set up the tent multiple times before the Lioness took pity on him and did it herself. Daine slept well, content to be outside of the tent where all her animal friends could come and keep her warm while she slept.

The next day of travel was uneventful, and by the late afternoon they had arrived at the woodsy cabin where they would be staying for the remainder of the mission. There were cabins much like this placed strategically around the Kingdom for missions much like this.

"Should we go take a quick peek at the colony?" Alanna asked as soon as they arrived.

Numair sighed. "As much as I'd like to relax I have to agree we probably should. Best to know how much guard we should be on before we get surprised."

The trekked the mile to the cliff overlook on foot. The colony was set to be situated in the canyon of a nearby stream, and Daine's muscles ached as they climbed.

The three eventually reached the lip of the cliff, and dropped carefully to their bellies. Numair and Alanna scooting only as close as they dared without alerting any sentries. Numair had placed a powerful magical charm on them that would prevent the Urk's from smelling them, but it never hurt to be too cautious.

Daine however, shifted into a small rodent and crept closer to the side.

"Be careful," Numair hissed at her.

Daine tweaked her whiskers at him as she approached the precipice. Peering out over the edge, she tumbled backwards. It was worse than they could have ever imagined.


End file.
